A Broken Songbird, A Healed Lovebird
by hem hem no
Summary: Aro wants there 2 be half vampires half humans on the guard. He orders Santiago, Corin, Demetri,&Felix 2 do the job 4 him. No 1 suspected that Demetri, Felix,&Corin would find their mates, especially since they turned out 2 be humans.DV/OC FV/OC CV/OC
1. Prolouge

**Dedicated to Schnuersenkel even though she gave up on her story I want Anna and Alec to be together in mine. Read & Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>A Broken Songbird, A Healed Lovebird<span>

**_By: Erin Ashley Chang_**

**T**he sound of porcelain hitting the stone wall rung in Demitri's ears, it came from the throne room. His only reaction to the unsuspected noise was blinking once slowly. Next to him, stood Felix, Felix caught his eye and shrugged carelessly. Alec turned away from the two of them and walked across the hall; he leaned against the wall in front of the throne room's doors and closed his eyes. That was the way it had always been between the guard and the Volturi leaders. The guard never questioned their masters' decisions; they stood and listened, and then without a a word followed the instructions given to them, they hardly batted an eyelash even _if _their masters' wishes lead them to their greatest perils. Because that was the job of the guard; to please their masters. Alec, Felix, and Demitri stood out there waiting for the conversation to end, little did they know that this latest conversation between Aro, Caius, and Marcus might change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 1

A Broken Songbird, A Healed Lovebird

_**By: Erin Ashley Chang**_

"**Y**ou may come in," said Aro silkily.

Demetri, Felix, and Alec all entered the room cautiously. Soon after they arrived; Santiago, Corin and Afton entered.

"You might be wondering why we have called you in today," said Caius, "We have decided that we want half mortals to be part of the guard."

"Yes!" said Aro, "Beautiful Italian humans to carry your children," he whispered.

"I can't do that," said Afton think clearly of his Chelsea.

"But, of course I wouldn't have you do anything Chelsea wouldn't want," said Aro.

"Think about it," said Caius, "The woman would be dead by the time the child was born you and Chelsea could raise the child a your own which it would be."

"I have to think about it." Said Afton walking away, probably going to find Chelsea.

"I can't," said Alec thinking of Anna. And he too left abruptly.

Aro and Caius looked at the four remaining men Marcus chuckled lightly.

"I don't suppose you have any objections?" asked Caius sourly.

Aro spoke up, "I've changed my mind, I want the women to be tourists, that way they half vampires will all look different and maybe they will get special powers!"

"You may leave." Said Caius.


	3. Chapter 2

A Broken Songbird, A Healed Lovebird

**_By: Erin Ashley Chang_**

**A**licia Desmarais groaned. What was she doing in Italy of all places? She was supposed to be in California staying home for the summer; sun tanning in Venice beach flirting with all the cute surfers and clubbing and partying all night. But when Alexis Braun her best friend for unfortunate reasons suggested that they should go to Italy her mother had jumped at the opportunity. What her mother had told her was that it would be an amazing cultural and educational trip. What her mother really meant to say is you'll be out of my hair and I won't have to worry about you getting drunk and making a fool of yourself. So now she was in Italy for the whole freaking summer in some place she had never even heard of which wasn't Milan with all of its high fashion and Alexis had dragged them away from their group so they could "shop for souvenirs" souvenirs her ass, Alicia wasn't buying anything to remind her of this awful place and she wasn't getting her mother anything either.

"Alicia, I'm sorry okay, I just didn't want to go to Southampton with my Dad," Alexis said.

Alicia looked at her in disbelief, "So you'd rather go to Italy for a 'fun, cultural not to mention educational' experience than hang out with your Dad."

Alexis glared at her, "he brought Christina to Southampton so his 'two favorite girls' could get to know each other better."

"Umm, hell-o you could have just stayed with me!"

"Yeah, Dad said no to that so my only option was to go on the trip to Italy thing school was doing."

"Let me get this straight," said Alicia, "you dragged your best friend half way across the planet to someplace_ no_body's heard of instead of taking her to a place nearer to home that _every_body's heard of, just because you didn't want to see Christina."

"I'm telling you Dad would not have let us go off by ourselves he'd drag us to his and Christina's 'romantic' dates," said Christina looking at the windows of the stores.

Alicia huffed and said, "why couldn't have we gone to Venice?"

Alexis smiled, she knew Alicia wasn't mad anymore, "hey, this trip isn't a total lost, think of all the delicious pasta!"

"Yes!" said Alicia mockingly, "just what I need to add; twenty pounds to my already fat body!"

Alexis laughed, "you are so not fat Leesh."

"You don't suppose we should go back to the fountain where the group is meeting up?" asked Alicia.

The two friends laughed and walked back to the fountain arm in arm.

"Alex, where is everyone?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know…"

"Hello!" said a bright voice, a gorgeous woman with brown hair and dark sunglasses walked towards them.

"He-he-hello," faltered Alexis.

There were a group of slightly dazed smiling people behind her.

"Would you like to go on a tour of the Volturi castle?" she simpered.

Alicia shook her head fast to clear it, "No, Alex the last thing I need is educational shit getting soaked into my brain."

"Maybe," said Alexis in a voice that did not sound like her, "maybe this is a good thing, we'll have something to tell Dad about what we've learned."

Alicia nodded, "yeah that sounds like a great idea."

The woman smiled and clapped her hands together, "great! Two more for the tour I suppose."

She led them towards a building far away that was almost completely in shadows.

Little did Alicia and Alexis know that they were walking towards their deaths.


	4. Chapter 3

A Broken Songbird, A Healed Lovebird

**_By: Erin Ashley Chang_**

Alexis and Alicia joined the group and they went to the castle. When they first when in there they seemed to be in the reception. The guide nodded at the woman behind the desk. She then took them to a room and told them to stay quiet, "This is the feeding room."

Alicia looked at Alexis in disbelief; Alex looked back at her with a panicked expression.

"For what?" asked a brave or stupid soul.

"Glad you asked," said a man with long straight black hair and strange red eyes entering the room he was beautiful there were no other word for it. Two other men had followed him into the room one had shoulder length straight white blonde hair, the other had wavy long brown hair. All three shared the same red eyes and scary pale skin.

"Yes, you see," said the blonde, "this is our feeding room."

"For what?" asked the same stupid person.

More people were coming into the same room; they all had scary pale skin except one who seemed to have a little more color than the others, and red eyes.

Alicia noticed that all the men came towards the first three. They all looked very different besides the whole eye and skin thing. The tallest was a giant had huge bulging muscles and dark short messy hair, the shortest was tiny with dark blonde hair, the one with healthier skin looked Spanish with shaggy black hair, a redhead with rather tousled hair, and there were two other blondes other than the midget and the snotty one with stick straight blonde hair; they were both around the same height and were lean but one had orangey blonde hair that was very neat and short with long bangs, the other had disheveled dirty blonde hair.

They all seemed to be talking together. Than the man with the long black hair said, "Alec."

Everyone fell except for Alicia and Alexis both of whom had jumped back when they noticed everyone drop around them.

"Interesting," muttered the man, "I am Aro, this is Marcus and that is Caius." He said pointing to the two men with long hair.

"If you two would move out of the way," said Marcus gesturing away from the people on the ground.

"Afton, Corin, Santiago, Alec," said Caius. The redhead and the tiny blonde looked at the bodies in disgust.

The blonde with neat hair and the Spanish guy moved forward. The Spanish guy looked at Alicia with a creepy smile; the blonde with dirty blonde hair growled and the midget glared at him. He scowled and grabbed a random girl from the ground and propped her up. The blonde guy looked a little uncomfortable. He looked at the people on the ground and picked up a girl carefully.

All the people raced forward except the really tall guy and the guy with messy blonde hair. Alexis gasped at all the blood and the tall guy led her away. Alicia wrinkled her nose at the smell and the room was spinning around her. She was falling down.


	5. Chapter 4

A Broken Songbird, A Healed Lovebird

**_By: Erin Ashley Chang_**

Alicia had gasped in horror of what she had just seen. And then there was Demetri scooping her up in his arms and running with her in what all seemed like a huge blur of speed before he came to stop with her in front of a door that had a simple gold plank that had the name **_Demetri _**handwritten on it in a beautiful penmanship.

Demetri opened the door with one hand still holding onto her. His room was beautifully and richly decorated. He placed Alicia on a sofa on one side of the huge room and went through one of the several doors in the room.

Alicia tentatively got up and went to the glass doors that were slightly open and lead to a huge balcony. It was a gorgeous view and she didn't notice when Demetri came back.

"Here are some clothes you can wear while you sleep," spoke Demetri, Alicia gasped; that had to be the sexiest voice she had ever heard. He had a slight accent, although she couldn't tell from where; but it wasn't Italian, and he sounded like chocolate, although she wasn't sure how chocolate could be a voice but he sounded heart melting, knee dropping, and swoon worthy.

Alicia turned, "Thank you." She whispered grabbing the clothes in his hand.

He frowned, "if you don't like it you can go to the closet and get something you like; you can place your clothes in there after your done changing, I've cleared up room for you."

Alicia went into the closet; most of the racks were dedicated to suits, button downs, and slacks, but she found some with comfy T-shirts, stylish pairs of jeans that were all dark in color. She went to the many drawers and opened two that seemed to be devoted to ties. She tried another and closed it quickly. She did not have to see his underwear; she didn't even know his name. She came to the last drawer and frowned; dilidos, fuzzy handcuffs, silk blindfolds, panties with a hole on the crotch, vibrators, and lingerie. _So he was kinky?_

She found one outfit and gasped, _did he get these for her or because he liked role playing._

Demetri was laid out on his bed; she was taking a long time. Demetri had actually been really wary of Aro and Caius's idea. But know he was glad, although he had never thought he would find his mate in a human. But maybe it was a good thing he wouldn't mind if they had a child. He stretched; he had unbuttoned his shirt and was waiting for the girl to come out so he could change. He grinned when he pictured her in his mind; _sexy dark blonde hair that almost came to her waist_ (he had always loved girls with long hair)_ deep blue eyes, and irresistible curves,_ he groaned, _god she was tiny_, Demetri remembered how it felt to have her in his arms, _he_ wouldn't mind doing that again especially in that little tiny plaid skirt, see through white shirt that was unbuttoned to show a sexy black bra, and sheer white stockings. He gasped _since when had he been that kinky, he meant she was sexy and everything especially in that outfit but he had never been one for role play._ Demetri blinked, _crap _she had found the shit that Felix, Alec, and Santiago had given him every year for his birthday and Christmas. _How was he going to explain this to her_.

Alicia frowned but replaced it quickly with a smile, "So…You never did tell me your name."

"It's Demetri," Demetri said trying hard not to look at her erm at certain erm places.

She walked towards him, she swung her leg over him and was sitting on top of him. Although Demetri was very uncomfortable, he couldn't help but smirk when he saw her gasp.

"So…" said Demetri mocking her, "what's your name?"

"Alicia," she said.

Demetri moved his hands to put it around her waist but she had grabbed both of them and held them against the headboard. Demetri was surprised at her swiftness, he chuckled inside; well he wasn't about to tell her that she was at a disadvantage; not him.

Alicia moved forward, _no one got away with taking her for a fool_. She laid her upper body on top of Demetri. She and Demetri gasped at the contact; her top had ridden up and Demetri's chest was bare.

Demetri shuddered. Her body was on fire. She fell on him; her face was buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Demetri felt her breath on him.

_Damn he was freezing_, thought Alicia. She inhaled and smelled what smelled like Drakkar Noir cologne but only a thousand times better. She lifted her head up and then placed her lips on his left shoulder kissing, nipping, and sucking her way up to his neck. She kissed his jaw with fervor kissing the other side of his neck and his other shoulder with as much enthusiasm as she had kissed the first.

Demetri was hardily in control of his body and he was trying to focus on one thing but he couldn't focus everything he thought about ended up in bad conclusions.

Alicia kissed his cheeks, his jaw, his chin. . .

Demetri closed his eyes and felt her place butterfly kisses on his eyelids.

She went back to kissing his neck this time trailing the kisses downward. Her teeth scrapped against his nipple. He growled. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips softly. The kiss was deepening. Demetri flipped them over. He had switched their positions, now it was her with her hands held against the headboard, Alicia's legs had subconsciously wrapped themselves around Demetri tightly.

Demetri ripped her shirt off. She struggled against his grip. He let her go and let his hand wander to her breast and downwards.

Alicia gasped as she took off her bra. She didn't want it to be ripped. Demetri had cupped his hand around her breast just as it was uncovered. His hands were freezing and her nipple hardened from the coldness. He tweaked and teased one breast and put the other nipple in his mouth. It was almost too painful, she hardly noticed his other hand that was travelling farther and farther. Demetri moved his lips and Alicia groaned at the loss of contact he kissed her and bit down on her bottom lip hard, but not hard enough that her skin would break.

Alicia parted her lips in surprise and Demetri slipped his tongue in. She was so focused on the kiss that she didn't notice that he had slipped off her underwear and was fingering her.

Alicia gasped and broke off the kiss, her eyes were watering.

"Demetri stop," she whispered.

"I am so sorry Angel, but when we have sex you have to now it's going to be painful because I'm so cold." Demetri said in apology.

The tears were still falling down her eyes. Demetri sighed and kissed them away, he still hadn't taken away his hand from down there, "Angel I really am sorry, please focus on the kiss," Demetri said before kissing her with vehemence.

Alicia tried to focus on the kiss but it felt so cold and Demetri started pumping inside her faster and faster to create friction.

Alicia couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face, her own body betrayed her and she knew it wouldn't be soon that she cummed.

Demetri stopped the kiss and retraced the path he had kissed before. He placed his mouth right next to Alicia's core; he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his neck. He kissed it.

Alicia gasped loudly.

Demetri slid his tongue in her and slid it faster and faster.

Alicia's exploded inside and Demetri lapped up her juices with fervor. He moved next to Alicia and put his arms around her.

He kissed her and Alicia cold taste herself on him.

She was exhausted; she gave up fighting, soon, she fell asleep.

Demetri smiled, "good night Angel."

He unwound himself from her and grabbed his shirt that had fell on the ground next to the bed.

It had taken every ounce of control he had to not bite her.

He had to go hunting since he missed the meal Heidi had brought.


	6. Chapter 5

A Broken Songbird, A Healed Lovebird

**_By: Erin Ashley Chang_**

**F**elix lead Alexis away to his room. They sat down on the bed.

"You aren't going to rape me?" squeaked Alexis.

Felix looked at her slowly, "Nah, don't worry about it. You're just here to live and stay because you saw something you weren't supposed to and because we can't kill you."

"You really should have picked better people to kidnap," Alexis muttered.

"Excuse me what?" asked Felix.

Alexis shrugged, "my parents and Alicia's parents are pretty rich, they are going to do everything in their power to get us back."

Felix looked at her in pity, "I'm sorry but I don't think Aro wants to give you guys back, period."

Alexis sighed, "I think I knew that."

"I never did get your name," said Felix.

Alexis looked at him for a minute, "it's Alexis."

"Are you lying to me?" asked Felix.

"No, it's Alexis Braun,"

"Why does that sound familiar?" asked Felix.

"Because of the Braun versus Boehner custody battle case,"

Felix raised his eyebrows, "well I'm Felix, why don't you make yourself comfortable and go to sleep, I have to go eat."

"Somehow I don't think anything of yours is going to fit me," said Alexis.

"How tall are you?" asked Felix.

"5' 3"and 3 quarters ," said Alexis.

"I'm 6 ' 3"," said Felix.

"Yeah….I don't think it's gonna work," said Alexis.

"Well you'll never know until you try Lexie." Said Felix.

"What did you just call me?" asked Alexis.

"Lexie? Is that all right?"

"Yeah, no one's ever called me that before," she muttered.

"Well there's a first for everything." Said Felix.

Ten minutes later Alexis was ready for bed, she was wearing a huge sweatshirt that was Felix's, it almost went to her knees. She climbed in the bed and said good night.

"Good night sleep tight don't let the vampires bite," chuckled Felix.

"Felix," Alexis said, Felix was half way out the room he turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you a vampire?"

He nodded and let in a burst of speed.

Alexis sighed and tried to fall asleep in his humongous bed.


	7. Chapter 6

A Broken Songbird, A Healed Lovebird

**_By: Erin Ashley Chang_**

**D**emetri was racing through the countryside he wasn't thinking. He went back to the cities. Soon he was in Naples.

He saw two teenagers getting thrown out of a small apartment. A man was cursing at them and throwing belongings on the ground. A woman was crying behind him and pleading to the girl.

The boy spat at the man and sat down on his motorcycle, the girl sat behind him and they were off.

Demetri followed them, tracking came naturally to him.

They were traveling on an empty road.

Demetri raced a long way in front of them.

The girl was screaming in Italian and telling the boy to slow down.

The motorcycle neared towards where Demetri was.

It was coming faster now.

The boy screamed at Demetri to move as he lost control of the motorcycle and it came speeding towards Demetri.

Demetri flipped it before it crashed into him.

The girl was thrown off and her head thudded on the road. The boy was crushed underneath the motorcycle.

Demetri pulled the boy out from under the bike. He was still alive. He sank his teeth into the boy's neck and heard it snap. He drank up the blood greedily.

The boy was drained and he put him down he stalked towards the girl. She was dead, he drank up her blood too.

He carried the two off to the side of the road into the woods he burned up their bodies. He dragged the bike to a nearby river and let it sink to the river floor.

He wiped the blood off his mouth and started racing towards Volterra.

He met up with Felix on his way. The two men nodded and ran back to the castle in silence.


	8. Chapter 7

A Broken Songbird, A Healed Lovebird

**_By: Erin Ashley Chang_**

**W**hile Demetri had being making out with Alicia and Felix had been talking to Alexis Corin was staring at the girl he had randomly grabbed.

He had been staring at her for ten minutes before he realized he didn't know what her name was. He went to Aro.

"Aro, I was wondering if you would look into her mind and tell me everything you see," said Corin.

Aro frowned, "She was abused by her father."

"What?" gasped Corin.

"She has bruises all over her body, she's from New York, her boyfriend had taken her away from her father and that is why she is in Italy."

"Her boyfriend?" frowned Corin,

"Don't worry, the boy whose face shows up in her memories is dead, I remember drinking his blood."

"What's her name?" asked Corin.

"Jennifer Ah," he said chuckling.

"How is that funny?" asked Corin.

"Ask her what her middle name is," Aro said.

"What do I do when she wakes up," asked Corin.

"She has many blackouts, just tell her things you want her to believe and tell her that she got hit on the head. Actually hit her on the head to make it believable."

"No."

That conversation brought us to Corin's current dilemma. He hadn't wanted to intrude in her privacy by changing her clothes so in the end he did it with vampire speed and not looking at her.

She ended up wearing a T-shirt of his and basketball short that were black.

Corin went back to staring at her. She was quite beautiful; long luscious eyelashes, defined cheekbones, pale clear skin, and shiny long black hair.

Jennifer was asleep, she could tell she was but for some reason there was an annoying pounding in her head. She blinked, the sun was shining through the windows and bothering her. She gave up fighting against the sun and stretched.

The first thing she noticed was that she was in a bright sunny room that didn't seem familiar that and a cute guy with blonde hair was staring at her intently.

"Where am I?" asked Jennifer.

"Jennifer, you got hit in the head so I brought you here," said Corin.

"Who are you?" asked Jennifer.

Corin raised his eyebrows, "you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Hmm, that was quite a hit, what's your name?"

"Jennifer Ah."

"At least you remember that,"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you forgot who I am."

"You never told me who you were," said Jennifer.

Corin stared at her, she had really pretty brown green eyes, "You must have hit your head pretty hard Jennifer!"

"Who are you!"

"You're amazing boyfriend Corin, gosh Jennifer!"

"Right," drawled Jennifer, "I think I would know if my boyfriend was an albino."

"What did you just call me," said Corin, "never mind, favorite color."

"Mine or yours?"

"Both!"

"Purple and. . ."

"Blue."

"Yeah, blue."

"Favorite gem."

"Like gemstone?"

"Yes, Jennifer."

"Amethyst and yours is. . . emerald?"

"Jade. Close though."

"Why is it that I can't remember anything about you?"

"Because you're using the excuse of getting hit in the head as a reason you forgot everything about me when really you couldn't have been bothered to remember," Corin pouted.

"Hey!" said Jennifer putting her arms around Corin, "I'm sorry I don't remember you because you really seem like a great guy and all because you're my amazing boyfriend Corin."

Corin smiled.

"And, not many guys would stick around with a girlfriend that's lost her memories, especially one that was damaged goods way before losing her mind."

"Hey!" said Corin, "No girlfriend of mine is damaged goods."

"You're so sweet Corin, now I have a question."

"One question?"

"No. . . "

"But I'm not done testing you. My nicknames for you."

"Let's see; well I remember I was called Pixie, Shorty, Midget, One of Snow White's seven dwarves, Munchkin, Twig, Toothpick, emo girl, nerd. . . "

"Stop," said Corin, "I call you Jen, and Jenny and Cornifer." He trailed off saying twig, midget, and shorty.

"Oh no!" moaned Jennifer, "that isn't our couple name."

Corin huffed at her, "it's Jerin."

"That sounds so much better!"

"Hey Jen, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Hmm. . . reading?"

"No!"

"I'm wrong?"

"It's kissing your amazing boyfriend Corin!"

"Oh. . . I can see why I said reading. . . "

"WHY!" demanded Corin.

"I don't remember any of our─

"Hot, sexy, intense make out sessions?" supplied Corin.

Jennifer raised her eyebrows, "what you said."

Corin looked at her sincerely, "aw what the hell."

"oof! Corin!"

Corin had propped himself on top of Jennifer. Jennifer turned away.

"Fine be that way!" Corin started placing butterfly kisses on her left shoulder, neck, ear, cheek. He sucked on a hollow near her collarbone.

Jennifer ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him up. Corin groaned. She placed her lips on his and kissed him with unconcealed enthusiasm that Corin returned. They stopped after a long and heavy kissing session.

Jennifer smiled against Corin before placing a kiss on his cheek, "I can't believe you're really mine."

"Yeah. . . " echoed Corin, maybe telling her the truth would have been better, "Jennifer I'm a vampire."

"Do you turn into an albino bat?" demanded Jennifer.

"No."

"Albino peacock?"

"No."

"Albino parrot?"

"No…"  
>"Albino ferret?"<p>

"Nope."

"Albino crocodile?"

"No!"

"Albino rat?"

"No. . . "

"Albino rabbit?"

"Jennifer I'm not freaking Albino."

"Then why do you have white skin and red eyes?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Can you go out in the sun?"

"Yes."

"Do you sleep in coffins?"

"No."

"Do you have fangs?"

"No."

"If I stab you with a cross will you die?"

"No."

"Darn it!"

"What?"

"Nothing. . . can you turn into a bat?"

"No, not albino or otherwise."

"Then how the hell are you a freakin' vampire?"

"I drink blood?"

"That doesn't make you a vampire it makes you insane!"

"Yes Jennifer I'm insane."

"Good job! Admitting it is the first step to recovery."

"I am not INSANE!"

"Why else would you think you're a vampire?"

"Jennifer, this conversation is OVER!"


	9. Chapter 8

A Broken Songbird, A Healed Lovebird

**_By: Erin Ashley Chang_**

**T**he next morning came quickly for Demetri. Alicia was still sleeping so he slipped out and left her in peace.

He found Felix, Alec, and Santiago in the courtyard relaxing.

"Been meaning to talk to you!" Demetri said.

Santiago snorted, "last night didn't go as planned?"

"Fun-nee," said Demetri sarcastically, "no, I wanted to talk to you guys about those stupid presents you kept getting me."

"What about them?" asked Felix, "wanna use it on blondie?"

"Haha, her name's Alicia."

"Oh Alex told me that."

"Who?" asked Afton, he had just arrived at the courtyard.

"Her name is Alec?" thundered Alec.

"Alex you twit!" said Demetri.

Alec muttered something that sounded a lot like name thief.

"So how was last night?" asked Afton to the guys.

"She thought I was gonna rape her," said Felix.

"Don't blame her," muttered Alec.

Felix glared at him. "I told her I'm a vampire, oh and we have to go shopping, yesterday she was wearing something of mine and she's like more than a foot shorter."

"Brilliant," said Alec.

"Why are you so sarcastic, I don't get how you mind wiped Anna to believe she likes you?" asked Afton.

Demetri, Santiago, and Felix laughed.

"I gave Alicia clothes to wear but I guess she didn't like them so I let her go to the closet and pick something out. . . lets just say talks for the freaking presents!"

"Oh shit!" roared Santiago.

"What was she wearing?" asked Alec.

Demetri looked at Alec weirdly, "you just automatically think that she would try any of those on?"

Alec shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"The school girl thing," muttered Demetri.

Felix and Santiago started laughing hysterically.

"You can't even deny that you weren't turned on," said Alec.

Demetri quirked his eyebrow.

"Well I mean you can but you can't fool us," said Alec.

"I can't believe you had action with the girl no less than half an hour after she saw us drinking blood from people around her," said Afton shaking his head.

"We weren't supposed to?" asked Santiago.

They all turned to look at him.

"Oh she died." Said Santiago coolly.

"What the fuck do you mean she died?" demanded Alec.

"I wasn't really feeling it so I did it, got bored and drank her blood," said Santiago.

"You're impossible," said Demetri disgusted.

"Don't even Demetri, we're all the same, and I would have had that blonde vixen if you hadn't been such a bitch about it."

"Stay the fuck away from her," Demetri said, slamming Santiago against a stone pillar thirty feet away.

"Take a chill pill man," said Santiago shaking Demetri off him "all I'm saying is that we're vampires that's what we do drink blood."

Demetri was still visibly shaking.

"You have it bad don't you?" sighed Felix who was now next to him.

Demetri gave a curt nod.

Felix huffed again, " I know how you feel man."

Just then Corin came speeding across the courtyard saying, "how much food does a human eat? What the fuck would Twig want for breakfast? I mean she's small right? She can't eat that much!"

"So who's Twig?" asked Afton stepping in front of Corin causing him to stop abruptly.

"uh. . . this little fellow?" said Corin stooping down to get something of the ground.

"That's a rock man!" said Felix snorting.

"Yeah, I meant to say that Rock, not Twig." Said Corin nodding rapidly.

"Why are you trying to feed inanimate objects?" asked Alec.

"It sounded like you were talking about a human," added Demetri.

"FINE!" huffed Corin, " I was trying to get food for Shorty, she's so tiny and small, and skinny she looks like she's going to die! And she's so adorable, and innocent looking and cute! Can you blame me for trying to make her smile."

"Nope," said Demetri.

"Can't blame you," said Felix.

"You wouldn't mind—

"If we happened to join you—

"Would you?

"No of course not," said Corin.


	10. Chapter 9

A Broken Songbird, A Healed Lovebird

**_By: Erin Ashley Chang_**

**F**elix walked in the room. Alexis was playing Halo on his TV,

"That is like so hot!"

Alexis turned and smiled, "Nah, I don't play video games I was only doing this because I was bored and you don't have any books."

"Well duh, that's what the library is for!"

"Not even!"

"I am going to turn you into a video game addict."

"No. . . you can't tempt me."

"But I can. . . I'll show you were the Volturi library is, and without me you'll probably be lost for ages looking for it and starve and bump into Jane who happens to decide she's in the mood to torture you."

"Fine!" said Alexis smirking, "hey why did you come here?"

"You mean other than the fact that this is my room?"

"Yeah?"

"I brought you food and I thought we could go shopping for your clothes."

"Really"

"No I'm sending you shopping with Heidi."

Alexis pouted.

"Fine but only if I get a kiss."

"Promise?"

"Of course!"

"Okay than," Felix said leaning forward.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can I have my food?"

Felix grumbled and handed it over. It was chicken fettuccini alfredo , garlic bread and marinara sauce, mozzarella sticks, green tea panna cotta and a large plastic bottle of Coke.

"Well aren't you healthy," said Alexis.

"I'll take it back," said Felix seriously.

"NO! don't you dare!"

Alexis tore into her food, she looked up at Felix who was watching her with an amused expression, "want some?"

"Nah! It tastes like dirt, and potato peels, and rotten tomatoes."

Alexis stared at Felix, "you know I don't think I could be a vampire if it meant I had to give up eating food and had to settle for human blood."

"Yeah, well you can't always win," grumbled Felix, "Like now."

Alexis smiled and kissed Felix on the cheek, "you're sweet Felix."

"Gosh Lexie you got marinara sauce on me."

"What you want me to lick it off or something?"

"I wouldn't mind."

Alexis laughed, "oh…you're really something aren't you Felix."

"I'm special."

"Yeah," coughed Alexis loudly, "special Ed."

"Hey!" shouted Felix, "I'm never showing you where the library is!"

"but Felix I just mean "baby you were born that way'," Alexis giggled.

"Lady Gaga?" Felix shaking his head.

Alexis wiped the sauce off Felix with a napkin, "better?"

"I still want my kiss." Muttered felix.

"What are you five?" demanded Alexis, "what if I decide I don't want to shop with you."

"Too late!" Felix said sticking out his tongue.

Alexis leaned forward and French kissed Felix. She moved back satisfied. "better?"

"Alexis you taste like chicken fettuccini alfredo ."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing is it?"

"It is when you're kissing a vampire, what did I tell you about the way food tastes to me!"

Alexis shrugged, "your loss."

"Hey, if you finish shopping quickly, I'll take you out to dinner at a place I'm sure you'll love and a movie."

"You mean like a date?"

"What? No! How could you think such a thing?. . .Unless you wanted it to be like one."

"Uh. . .no thanks," said Alexis.

"Yeah. . . but you still have to go to Heidi to get an outfit because I don't think you can go out in public wearing my clothes."

Alexis and Felix started laughing their heads off.

"come on, let's get you to Heidi."

_"Do I have to?"_

"Yes you have to five year old."

_"Watch who you're calling five years old five year old."_

"I'm sorry, Lex, but I'm a bit confused with what you just said."

_"It makes perfect sense."_

"Sure it does."

_"You're stupid!"_

"You're a five year old."

_"No you are."_

"Sure I am…"

_"Stop using my words against me Felix!"_

"You are so weird."

_"Right back at you Hagrid's twin bro."_

"You did not just use a Harry Potter reference."

_"Um, hello it's awesome."_

"You sound like Demetri with that pole up his ass, I mean arse, I'm British, this Scottish lady is a genius!"

_"He sounds like my type of guy."_

"Nooo, sadly he's anything but that."

_"what are you talking about you don't even know me."_

"But I know him he loves Allica..allyra?"

_"Alicia?"_

"YEAH!"

_"To bad she hates him."_

"Ouch!"

_"We should totally set them up!"_

"Yeah…we should!"

_"Shake on it?"_

"It's a deal."

_"Okay."_

"Okay…"

_"Okay."_

"I'm just gonna let you have the last word."

_"Gee, thanks."_

"You're welcome!"

_"Shut up!"_

Felix crossed his arms and huffed at Alexis.


End file.
